1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicle instrument panel systems.
2. Discussion
Two-tone instrument panels may require painting, special tooling, e.g., dual-shot, and/or finish panels.
Instrument panels may be attached at the upper cowl area to stabilize the instrument panel under vehicle vibration modes.